The Administrative Core will be responsible for providing scientific administration and coordination, fiscal oversight and administrative support for this Program Project Grant, to enable this PPG to continue to be a highly interactive and integrated program. The Administrative Core will coordinate PPG scientific group meetings among investigators at Harvard Medical School, Brigham and Women's Hospital, Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Massachusetts General Hospital, Emory University and the University of Minnesota using video conferencing and telephone conference calls. The Administrative Core will provide effective communication services to enable PPG investigators to share data, plan experiments, and enhance their collaborations. In addition, the Administrative Core will arrange an annual PPG meeting for investigators in Boston. Administratively, this Core will coordinate annual progress reports and renewal of sub-contract agreements, and will liaise between the grants offices of the various institutions and the Harvard Medical School Sponsored Programs Administration office. Dr. Arlene Sharpe, as Program Project Principal investigator and her institution Harvard Medical School, will be responsible for this application and for the collaborative research activities described. Dr. Arlene Sharpe will direct this Core with the support of her administrative assistant Sarah Hillman and grants administrator Sandra Hatten. Core A has the following Specific Aims. Aim 1: To provide administrate support for the PPG by facilitating optimal interactions among all participants in the PPG; coordinating the three PPG projects with the two scientific cores; maintaining fair, effective communication and cooperation among program investigators; Managing program activities and contractual agreements; Overseeing allocation of funds; and providing a measure of oversight for PPG through the Scientific Advisory Board, and Aim 2: To maintain a web-based secure portal for data sharing to facilitate sharing of data in real time, planning of future experiments and collaboration.